sapA, a gene that we previously identified by its role in transpositional activation of a cryptic operon in E. coli K12, appears to be the same as, or overlaps, pg1, a gene required for phosphogluconolactonase expression. We also find that sapA stimulates the transposition of IS1 and IS5 but not Tn5 or Tn10.